The Milk Carton Kids
by candyland7
Summary: Percy is kidnapped by a psychotic man and is held in his basement for eight years with dozens of other kids. Will he ever see his mom again? If he escapes, is it worth going back to his old life? Rated T for non descriptive abuse and dark themes. ADOPTED FROM PJHPcrazysis.
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from PJHPcrazysis so please check it out. I'll be starting from where she left off.**

**3rd Person POV**

When Calypso woke up she was terrified. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was a needle being pierced into her skin. A rush of cool air filtered the room and she shivered, only in the long dress she was wearing earlier. Hushed voices were whispered around her, as though they didn't want to be heared. The ground pressed against her bare skin was cold and she shivered uncomfortably.

"Guys, she's waking up," a voice called out and immediately all the voices died down.

"We figured that out Aine," another voice replied, he had a faint spanish accent.

"Hush Leo," Aine said, then her voice softened, "Can you open your eyes for me little one?"

Calypso shook her head, everything hurt. She wanted to pinch herself and be back in her dorm room. Wake up and know that everything had been a dream, not a very good dream, but still a dream.

"Kronos won't be happy if you don't wake up," Aine said, "And you don't want to make him mad."

"I know from experience," A weak voice added.

"PERCY!" another person exclaimed, "You woke up!"

"My head hurts," Percy complained.

"Oh. Sorry."

Deciding to risk it, Calypso slowly opened her eyes, expecting to be blinded by sudden lighting. It didn't happen. The room was so dim that she could barely see the girl in front of her. From the little she could see though was straight black hair and hazel eyes, they were filled with comfort and determination. Standing behind her was one of the boys Calypso drew, Leo. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, even more so when she saw the beat-up boy that looked feverish, Percy. She shook her head forcefully, her carmel hair whipping around her and hitting her face, it was a dream. Everything is just a dream.

"My name is Aine, what's yours?" the girl asked.

"I'm Calypso."

Her voice was soft and sounded like she was terrified. Aine smiled at Calypso comfortingly, and offered her a hand up. Calypso hesitintly took it and met the others. Piper, Jason, and Leo (which turned out to be the boys name, which left her stuttering in shock) seemed to be a closely knit group. They were like family, though Calypso could tell that something was forming between Jason and Piper. She met Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico. If she added Aine into that group she would make a small little family. A closer family than all of the ones down here together, which it was safe to say that they were all family members. And now it seemed that she was part of that family.

Calypso recognized all of them, they were all on the milk cartons at one point or another. They all were on the news, and all labeled missing and then the files closed after a year. Now it seemed that she would end up on the milk cartons, be put on the news, labeled missing, and then her own file closed and herself marked as dead. It depressed her to no end and Calypso broke down in tears.

Someone came over and pulled her into a hug. Once she controlled herself, with only hiccups breaking her calm composure, Calypso realized that Leo had his arms around her and was the one comforting her. Heat rose to her face, but Calypso managed a faint thank you. Leo didn't reply, just tightened his grip before letting her go.

"You okay Calypso?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Percy seemed to be using all his strength to stay awake, Nico was holding onto the only part of Percy that wasn't injured. And Aine was studying Percy with so much scrutiny that Calypso wasn't sure how Percy wasn't squirming under the older girls gaze.

This lasted for a second before a bunch of light rushed into the room from the top of the stairs and the little light bulb in the middle of the room turned on. Calypso was nearly blinded by the sudden lighting and into the room strutted a man with golden eyes. He looked around and settled his gaze on her. Calypso shifted under his gaze, hoping dearly that he would look at someone else.

"You will be joining Group C," the man said, not quelling under the ferocious gaze coming from Aine, "I hope that you will enjoy it here my dear Calypso."

He turned and settled his gaze on Percy before looking around.

"I have a new guard," Kronos announced, "He joined me on the eve of his wife's suicide, needing somewhere to stay as he gambled off all his money."

Percy suddenly stiffened.

"Everyone, meet Gabe. Gabe, meet my children."

A man that could make a walrus look handsome walked in. Percy suddenly went limp and Annabeth caught him. She looked pale herself, almost as pale as a ghost. The man smiled, his teeth were yellow and rotting. _Did this guy even know of the invention of a toothbrush? _Calypso asked herself.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you kids," Gabe said and everyone caught the smell of alcohol and cigar smoke.

At the Police Station

There was a new chief of police, his name was Chiron Brunner, and he had a new squad. Three of them were brothers; Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Ben Simp was still there, only because he had been tasked with a new case. His new case was a ten year old girl by the name of Calypso. Poseidon was to be his partner with this one. Apparently his son had gone missing a few years ago and he wanted to help find this little girl.

"Poseidon, Simp; there's been a new lead. A syringe was found not far from the last place the girl was found. Her shoe's were found in the same alley," Chief Brunner said, "Head out. Hades Zeus, go join them."

"Got it Mr. B," Poseidon said grabbing his gun off the table.

Poseidon was the most laid back of the group, with Simp not that far behind. Hades and Zeus were tied with the most strung up. Both Zeus and Hades also had children go missing both a boy and girl. Hades was keeping his last child, Hazel, close by at all times. In fact the six year old girl* was sitting on one of the chairs playing with her stuffed golden horse that she named Arion. Her golden eyes looked up at her father, innocent and pure.

"Is Frank coming?" she asked.

"Yes sweety, Ares is bringing him later," Hades promised before leaving the room.

Hazel pouted before going back to playing with Arion.

**I am bringing in Frank and Hazel, they're going to be midly important to the story. (*) Hazel is six because I did some math, my teacher would be so proud, and figured that Hazel is around four years younger than Percy. That is if I got her age right when I did the math. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Me: The reviews made me happy! Also Hazel's ten, I got the ages wrong! Sorry!****

****Percy: Yeah, she's been raving about them for the longest amount of time!****

****Me: *Pouts* Fine, let's just go to the story.****

****Annabeth: Author owns nothing! Like, at all.****

****Me: I will be adding an OC later.****

****3rd Person POV****

All the kids shrunk away from Percy as Gabe walked up to him. Everyone admired Percy's bravery as he didn't back down or shrink away. Annabeth was the only one who stayed by his side, with Aine staying next to the younger kids as though to keep them safe. Gabe lifted Percy by his neck, causing the fourteen year old kid to try and get Gabe's meaty hands away from his neck, and spat in Percy's face.

"Kronos wants you alive, for now, but he didn't say in what condition," Gabe said smirking as Percy's face turned blue, "You could be in a coma for all he cares, or insane."

Percy's eyes widened in shock when he realized the implications of Gabe's words. He started to struggle for air, his mouth opened wide as he gasped for air. The older man opened his hand and watched as Percy retched before kicking him in the gut. An involuntary groan admitted from Percy and he curled up as though to protect his midsection. Gabe took no notice of this and lifted Percy's head by his unruly hair.

"I'll be seeing a lot of you runt," Gabe promised before letting go of Percy's hair and leaving the room.

This whole time Kronos had been watching, not caring for the wellbeing of Percy. Of course, he would have stepped in if Gabe went to far. Aine was glaring at him, completely annoyed and ready to kill. She launched herself at Gabe, scratching and biting the man. Kronos watched calmly as Gabe threw the girl off her as though she was nothing more than a kitten. Aine glared at Gabe's retreating figure, holding her hand close to her body. She had landed on it when Gabe threw her, and Aine was pretty sure it was sprained.

*****Some Part of New York*****

Two girls, one sixteen and the other no older than four or five, were running through the woods. The oldest was pulling the younger girl along. She had long brown hair with chestnut streaks that were pulled up in a ponytail and light blue eyes that could be mistaken for gray in some lighting. The younger one had black nearly blue wavy hair that were in two pigtails with eyes the color of startling aquamarine. Both of their clothes seemed to be torn and they were covered with bumps and scratches.

"Hurry," the older one hissed to the younger.

The younger one had tears streaming down her face.

"I wan' Daddy Kara," she replied stumbling over a tree root, "And Teddy."

The older one, Kara, stopped. She felt safer now, far away from the people that nearly kidnapped them. They were lost anyways, they had gotten lost a while back. Kara was trying to take them all the way to a safe place, a school that was located deep in the woods that should be in session. Even if it wasn't, the teachers lived there. But, they had gotten lost as the kidnappers had followed them down the driveway and they had to run into the woods.

"Maya," Kara said pushing a loose strand of Maya's bluish hair out of her heart shaped face, "Teddy is a stuffed bear, who died by the kidnappers… like we will if we don't get to the school, and Daddy is gone. He left us, when you were born."

Maya sniffled. While they were talking, the kidnappers had snuck up on them. Maya cried out in alarm as a syringe was pressed into Kara's neck and the girl fell to the ground unconscious. The kidnapper stared at the little girl before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders. One of her blue hair ribbons got caught in the tree and the toddler's blue dress shoe flew off as she kicked. on the ground was the syringe that the used to knock the teen unconscious. Maya struggled, but the kidnapper was much stronger than the four year old girl. The Kidnappers buddy, Mr. Meany in Maya's eyes, threw Kara over his shoulders and set them into the van. Maya was tied up and gagged before the kidnappers started the car and drove off.

*****Back at the Liar Thingy*****

Will Solace, one of the people that had learned to heal early on and who's dad was a doctor, had started to wrap Aine's wrist. Percy had fallen back asleep, though he seemed to be healing well, and Annabeth was refusing to leave his side. The younger kids had started cowering into the older ones, nervous that they would be the next to face Gabe's wrath. They knew from stories they heard from Percy, overheard actually, that Gabe was his old stepfather and would go out of his way to hurt children. He hated children with a passion.

The door opened, sending light into the dim room, and causing the kids to wince in the harsh light. Percy woke up the minute the light hit his pale face. Two men, both with black ski masks on their face, dragged down a struggling four year old and a limp sixteen year old girl. The four year old had tears streaming down her dirty face, and she was screaming inaudible words.

"Kara!" was the only thing they could hear from the four year olds mouth.

Aine stood up, ignoring Will's indignant shout, and crossed the room.

"Sit down," Clarisse told Aine, "Wait until they leave."

Aine froze, but didn't sit. The Ski Mask Dudes dropped the sixteen year old girl down in a heap and threw the four year old towards Aine, who caught her before she could hit the ground. The kidnappers left, and the room was thrown into darkness. Will hurriedly went over to the unconscious teen, Calypso not far behind, while Aine set the younger traumatised toddler on the ground. Her wrist was throbbing with pain. Percy crawled over to the toddler and the girl who was becoming his sister.

"What's your name?" Percy asked kindly whipping away the toddlers tears.

She hiccuped, pushing some of her bluish hair out of her aquamarine eyes, "M-" she hiccuped, "Maya."

Aine bent down, "Is she her sister?"

Maya let out a small sob, shaking her head, "S- step. My d- daddy married her mommy after my mommy left."

Aine frowned and turned to Will, who nodded at her as Calypso started to wash off some of the blood that was on the teenagers face.

"Can you tell me her name?" Annabeth asked sitting down crosslegged next to Maya.

"K- Kara," Maya sobbed tears coming out of her wide aquamarine eyes.

*****Calypso's Crime Scene*****

Poseidon growled as he put down the radio. Hades watched this amused as Simp put the syringe in a clear evidence bag. There were signs of struggle all over the alley. A trash bin was knocked over and it was clear from the shoe that she had gone fighting. Zeus had been putting the yellow cards with the black numbers all over the place, for the evidence, and looked up when he heard Poseidon curse loudly.

"What's got you so upset?" Simp asked closing the evidence bag.

"Mr. Brunner just radioed," Poseidon explained taking the bag with the syringe from Simp, "Apparently there's another kidnapping. This time two step-sisters; one four the other sixteen."

Hades frowned, "Do we know who they are?"

"Maya Brooke Channing, age four, bluish hair and aquamarine eyes; Karen 'Kara' Grace Brown-Channing, age sixteen, brown hair with chestnut streaks and bluish gray eyes," Poseidon said listing their information off.

"Channing," Zeus said, "The Channing."

Poseidon nodded, "They found signs of struggle at their house, as well as the youngsters teddy bear which she apparently never lets go of, and signs that they were trying to get to their school. Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. They already questioned the occupants, the girls never made it there. Not far from the school they found Maya's shoe and hair ribbon, as well as a syringe. We are going to leave this crime scene for Ares and Athena."

Zeus scowled, but they all went to the car, heading out to the next crime scene.

****Me: That's all for now folks! Please review! Also, it's all human. Just needed a name for the school and decided to use X-men, it's not a crossover what so ever!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wow, it's been so long. I'm so sorry. School started and before that I couldn't get on. The last month before summer was so busy. And then I couldn't log in to Google because I forgot my password before I finally figured it out… Also I messed up on Hazel's age, she's actually around eleven with Frank and such… sorry.**

**Percy: Do you have an excuse for everything.**

**Me: *scowls* There might be a few BOO Spoilers, but not to the point that it will be a huge spoiler.**

**Percy: Just checking, author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3rd Person POV**

It had been a few days since Kara and Maya joined their little group. Kara had yet to wake up and Maya refused to leave her side, for a four year old she was pretty stubborn. Percy was healed enough that he could move around again, even if he was a bit sore. Aine's wrist was still wrapped up, and would be until Will deemed it unnecessary.

"Are you sure that she is going to be fine Will?" Annabeth asked looking at the unconscious sixteen year old girl, "I don't think Maya, or anyone else for that matter, will be able to handle the death."

"It would be like Bianca all over again," Will agreed watching Maya lay her head down on Kara's stomach.

A small tear made it's way down Maya's face and Percy went over to her. Aine watched this from her position on the other side of the room near Nico. The other kids wandered around, a few wincing from the bruises on their body. Thalia walked over as Percy comforted Maya and knelt down next to the older girl. Kronos hadn't had the group's come up recently, but Gabe came down almost every day and injured a different child. He hadn't hurt Maya or Percy yet, possibly because Maya was so young and Percy was still healing from the other beating.

A gasp came from Thalia, "I think she's waking up."

Maya jumped up from her position in Percy's arms and looked at Kara carefully. By Will's guess, Kara had hit her head on something while she was getting lugged around and that's why she hadn't woken up yet. It was either that or they had overdosed her.

A groan came from the direction of the sixteen year old girl and she rolled over. There wasn't enough light in the room that she would be blinded when she woke up, which was probably a good thing. Her eyes fluttered open, showing a dull gray color. Maya looked like she was going to cry, and Kara looked around. Percy and the others moved closer, with Luke coming the closest.

"Welcome to the Dungeons," Luke said, "Or as we like to call it, Hell. I'm Luke, I've been here the longest."

Kara sat up and pulled Maya onto her lap, "Why are we here? What have you done to us?"

"You're here because Kronos is a maniac who likes to kidnap children. As for what we've done to you, nothing other than healing you," Will answered, "I'm Will by the way."

"Hi," Kara whispered, "I believe Maya might have told you my name."  
>Everyone grinned at Kara before jumping as the light filtered in from upstairs. They all covered their eyes as Gabe came downstairs. The fat pig like man grinned nastily when he saw Kara awake and started over there. Kara got up and pushed her step-sister behind her and glared at Gabe. Everyone moved away to make room as Gabe stood in front of Kara. Thalia grabbed Maya and pulled the struggling four year old away. Gabe lifted Kara up in the air by the front of her brown shirt.<p>

"How nice to see you awake, Kronos wouldn't let me hurt you while you were unconscious, but now you aren't," Gabe whispered in her ear.

Kara struggled a bit, biting down on her lip, and met Gabe's eyes.

"I demand to meet this Kronos," she spat down at his face.

Gabe wiped away the spit with his free hand, glaring at her all the while.

"Kronos doesn't give into demands," Gabe said.

Everyone watched this fearfully, as Kara kicked Gabe in the stomach. Gabe released Kara and she fell to the ground. She tried to land rolling but it didn't work. The older girl twisted her ankle as she fell and let out a strangled cry. Maya strained against Thalia and Aine, but couldn't get anywhere. Gabe growled and kicked the fallen girl in the stomach and Percy glared at him with all his might. Kara curled in on herself and a cleared throat interrupted the beating.

"Gabe, Kronos has called for you. As well as Luke," one of the other guards said.

Gabe glared at him, "I'll be up in a moment."  
>"He said now."<br>Gabe glared before kicking Kara one last time. Luke was grabbed harshly on the shoulder before being taken upstairs with Gabe and the guard. Maya was released and she ran straight towards Kara. Sobs wracked the four year olds body and Kara began to calm her down. Will watched them for a moment before leaving. The other's returned to what they were doing, but Aine and Percy as well as Thalia and Nico stayed nearby the siblings.

***Near the Professor's School***

Poseidon had interviewed the teachers at the school, and they had all been adamant that the girls had not shown up there. One guy, Logan if he was right, looked generally worried about them before kicking them out. Hades and Zeus started to search around nearby the school, with Poseidon and Simp further out. It was Simp to find the first piece of evidence, a little blue dress shoe that looked to belong to the younger Channing.

"I found something!" Simp called into his radio, "The youngest Channing's dress shoe."

"Look around some more Simp, we're heading that way. See if you can find more evidence," Zeus replied into the radio.

Poseidon found the blue ribbon from Maya's hair, as well as a slip of paper that fell out of Kara's pocket. He put the blue ribbon in an evidence bag while carefully opening up the slip of paper. A page full of neatly cursive written words covered the page, with a few sketches of people without faces. He read the words careful to make sure that he didn't miss a thing.

_Lately, Maya and I have been having nightmares. Maya's so young that she can't remember them, but I do. I see people, their faces so blurry I can't see them. Dad ignores me whenever I say that I have a bad feeling. People have been following me, I know it. I can't even go to school without feeling that someone is following me. Maya doesn't think that there is, but sometimes she thinks that there is someone. Dad wouldn't listen to Maya though. Mother agrees with Dad on this, she thinks that I'm just being paranoid. Now, maybe I am. But my dreams always come true. Everything that I dream ends up coming true. I keep dreaming that people are kidnapping Maya and I. I can never see their faces, nor can I figure out exactly where we are. My drawings are of the little I can make out of the people that kidnapped us. I also see a group of kids, some of them I recognize from faces on the Milk Cartons in the past. One of the kids I recognize from school, Percy I believe his name was. Another from when I was nine. I think his name was Nico. Those were the two I remember completely. They were in a dungeon, it was dimly lit. The only light came from the cracks in a locked door at the top of the stairs. Sometimes they went through it, only to return beaten. Percy was always the most beaten and less fed then them all. I can never hear them, I wish I could. Maybe even be able to talk to them. I want to help them, they look so bad. I want to do something. But no one believes me when I mention my dreams. They blow me off, even more so when I talk about Percy and Nico. Dad is planning to take me to a therapist. I don't need one. A few nights ago I overheard him talking about talking me to an asylum. I'm not crazy, all my dreams come out true. Does that make me crazy? Maya likes to hear my dreams, I always tone them down for her though. Sometimes I watch the kids being beaten. I don't like it. Professor Xavier believes me, he says that the mind is a complicated thing. Something that no one understands. He's a smart guy, saying that my mind might be a great one. I just wish I knew what these dreams meant. I really hope Maya and I don't end up with the group of kids. _

The words ended there, and Poseidon added it into an evidence bag before meeting up with Simp.

"I found a blue hair ribbon and a slip of paper. The paper came from Kara," Poseidon said as Zeus and Hades entered the clearing.

"I found a syringe," Hades admitted holding up an evidence bag.

Zeus rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It sounds exactly like the other site, just with another kid. A struggle, a syringe found, the kids kidnapped."  
>"There's more," Poseidon said, "Apparently the older Channing had been having nightmares about being kidnapped and feeling like she was being followed, she wrote it down on the paper I found."<br>The group looked between each other before returning to the police station.

**Me: So, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: More Spoilers, sort of, ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own PJO or HOO?**

**3rd Person POV**

Luke didn't return. Everyone was worried for him, except for a few people. Aine and Percy calmed down those that panicked. Screams had been heard upstairs, before it went deathly silent. The younger kids began to cry, Maya included, and the older ones looked grim. No one talked for a few days, until Kara turned to Percy.

"Happy belated birthday," She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned

"Maya and I, we were kidnapped on August eighteenth."  
>"How would you know my birthday?" Percy asked her, "And that would mean I am sixteen…"<p>

"We went to the same school, I was just Karen Brown then," Kara answered playing with Maya's bluish hair.

Maya was fast asleep, a few bruises on her body. Gabe had finally decided to attack the youngest child there. It was the first time he attacked her. Kara had been physically restrained by the guards that Gabe had brought down, and Thalia and Aine had to hold Percy back from attacking Gabe himself.

"Karen Brown, your Dad died last I heard," Percy said.

She winced and nodded. Thalia elbowed Percy hard in the gut. Something creaked above them and everyone froze. Calypso scooched closer to Leo, who wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her waist. Will, where he was sitting with Nico, checked over on the young boy. The door opened, light filtering into the dank and damp dungeon. Two kids were thrown in, around twelve years old, but for the first time they weren't unconscious or injured. The girl had curly dark brown hair with golden like flakes. Her eyes were gold, beautiful and dangerous. The male had black hair, cropped short, and he was tall as well. His eyes were brown.

"Hello, I'm Aine. What's your name?"

"My Dad said never to talk to strangers," the girl replied crossing her arms stubbornly.

"So did mine, but since we are stuck together I figure it doesn't count."  
>"I'm Frank, that's Hazel."<p>

"Frank!"

Aine sat down in front of Frank, as he seemed to be the one more likely to talk. Her eyes searched him for answers before asking the next question.

"How did you come here?" Aine questioned.

_Flashback_

_Hazel and Frank were walking down the street, on their way to the stables. Frank wanted to meet Hazel's new horse, as her father had finally let her get one, which she had named after the fastest horse in Greek Mythology, Arion. The two kept looking behind them, as though they knew something was wrong. _

"_Frank," Hazel said softly as a black van pulled up behind them._

_It slowed down to stay close to them. Frank tugged Hazel into a nearby alley way and they broke into a run. They dodged trash cans and other random things in the alley way. The black van drove closer to them and Frank pushed Hazel towards a service ladder._

"_Climb!" He shouted at her._

_Hazel did that, she climbed the fastest she had ever climbed before. Frank was right behind her. Around half-way up a bunch of people in white almost Death Eater like masks came out. One of them started to climb up after them, quickly gaining. He grabbed Frank's foot, but Frank kicked down on the face. The mask fell off, showing a man with blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek. _

_Frank was so shocked that the blue eyed man managed to grab him and pull him down. Hazel screamed but a man on the top grabbed her and covered her mouth before carrying her back down._

_End Flashback_

"Luke," Thalia growled seeming hurt, "That f*ckin traitor."

Annabeth covered her mouth and turned away. The youngest Channing closed her eyes and leaned heavily on her half-sister. Upstairs shouts were heard as well as one gunshot. Percy froze as did the other kids, and suddenly went silent. Nico, who had been standing with Will to this point, sat down next to Percy. Kara and Maya looked at the others before Kara got up.

"Kara, what was dream this time?" Maya questioned stumbling over her words a bit.

"They're coming," Kara replied.

***At the Station***

Poseidon and were reading the dream journal Kara kept. It had all her dreams, from when she was six to now. Mr. Channing had been very against giving it to them, as it was the only thing that he had of his step-daughter that really screamed Kara. Mrs. Brown-Channing had been the one to convince him to give it to them, in tears all the while. They also gave them the most recent picture of the two girls.

Kara had her hair curled with a headband of small white flowers. She was wearing a white floor length lace dress with glittery eyeshadow and soft pink lip gloss. Maya was next to her with her bluish hair in perfect waves with a blue headband. Her dress was a dark blue with white small polka dots. The two were smiling and Kara was knelt down next to her sister. They were obviously carefree and happy. Behind it were their school photos, but they didn't look as carefree as in the picture.

"Poseidon, Simp," Brunner barked, "What do you have?"

"Pictures of the two girls, and the elder Channing's dream journal. Maybe there's a lead in there," Poseidon replied.

"Read it," Brunner ordered, "Simp, you're paired with Athena until further notice. Poseidon, if you find anything in that journal tell me or Lupa."

The two nodded and Simp went to find Athena and Poseidon began to read the first entry.

_January 29, 2004*_

_Jason had a sleepover with my brother today. It was hard to explain why I woke up screaming. My dream was different than normal, usually I see the kids… but today I saw something worse._

_In my dream, I was standing on the sidewalk next to Lance, my brother. We were walking to the Professor's house. It was nearing dawn, as we had left late that night. Lance was staggering, about to fall asleep. A few cars drove by us, but not many. This road wasn't used much, but soon we would hit the driveway and begin to walk up it. Lance was about to fall asleep. I wish I could have told him to find shelter and take a nap, but I couldn't talk. Something was wrong, every instinct told me that. Another car drove by, but this time it hit Lance. He went flying, but the car didn't stop. Instead it took a U-turn and returned the way it had come from. Lance was coughing up blood, it coated his chest and covered his mouth. He was mangled and I could barely tell it was him. I couldn't breath, this couldn't be happening…_

The entry trailed off there.

"Hecate! Find me the death date of Lance Brown!" Poseidon shouted.

"On it!"

***I'm going off of when the Blood of Olympus came out**

**Me: Please review, don't worry. They'll be found soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Wow, it's been a while… over a month I think. Anyways, here's my update. **

**Disclaimer Here – Percy Jackson isn't owned by me, I wish it was mine though…**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

No one believed Kara. They had long since given up that they were going to be saved. So the girl was left to have hope alone, with only Maya believing her. Percy had turned fifteen, the others knew that now. The others frowned; it had been eight years since Percy came. There was truly no reason for them to believe that they were coming, even with all the new kids coming in.

"She's crazy," one of the kids muttered, crossing their arms across their chest.

If it hurt Kara, she didn't say anything. Maya turned around and glared at anyone who dared to speak or even look wrong at her older sister. Even if the five year old wasn't scary, no one had the heart to look back at Kara after seeing the glare from her.

_*IN THE POLICE STATION WITH POSEIDON*_

Hecate returned to Poseidon with a file. Written in big bold letters were the words **LANCE JOHNATHAN BROWN **with the logo of a hospital on the top right corner. Poseidon took the file, not focusing on it for a few minutes, before opening it up. He skimmed through the file, looking for Lance's death date. Eventually he found it, and paled considerably.

"Lance Brown died on February 12, 2004. He died near a school in the woods. It was a hit-n-run," Poseidon muttered to himself, "Thanks Hecate."

Hecate nodded before leaving Poseidon to his own devices. Rubbing his brow, Poseidon read some more of the file. Simp came over to the desk.

"Got anything on Lance?" Simp questioned, as Athena had told him to see if there were any leads for her to follow.

Poseidon nodded, handing the folder over silently. There was silence between the two as Simp read the file. He muttered under his breath every now and then.

"So, this girl, Karen, can see the future?" Simp questioned Poseidon once he finished reading the file.

"That's what it looks like," Poseidon responded.

"And she's been seeing the kids on the Milk Carton."  
>"Yep."<p>

"And now we're reading the journal of hers that has all the 'visions' she's had in hopes for a clue on where the kids are?"

Poseidon nodded, grabbing the journal from where he had stashed it.

"Read some of these, I need to get these to Chiron," Poseidon said waving the file before passing by Hades and Zeus.

The two had returned from checking out another possible lead. Hades threw his jacket on his chair before sitting down on it with a huff. Zeus was glaring at everyone and everything. They had gotten a call from the stables, saying that Hazel and Frank hadn't made it to visit Arion. People were out looking for them, this time there weren't even clues on where they had gone. It was just like the other Milk Carton kids, gone and never seen again, declared dead after a month. And now, it looked like Hazel and Frank were joining them.

_*BACK WITH THE KIDS*_

Hazel and Frank sat a bit away from the other kids. Kara and Maya had long since gone to sleep. Everyone else was either going to sleep, or getting ready to. Percy and Annabeth were in a corner, near to where all the younger kids were. They were the only ones not going to sleep, and Hazel was guessing that they were going to watch over the younger kids as they slept. Make sure that they were okay, keep them safe from the others.

While Hazel was thinking, Annabeth got up to go over to them. Percy was healed enough to be able to watch over those kids by himself now. She walked over to where Hazel and Frank were, still wide awake. Sitting down in front of the two, Annabeth smiled at them kindly.

"Hi, aren't you two going to sleep?" Annabeth questioned before frowning, "Staying awake doesn't make it any easier."

"My dad's going to come get us," Hazel said confidently, "And I'm going to be awake when he does."

"Hazel," Annabeth told her, gripping the girls shoulder's as Frank started to drift off, "We all thought that at one point, it's not going to happen. We all believed that at one point or another. Hope is just going to weaken us, we need to know the truth."

"My dad is already looking for the Channing girls, and everyone else here. They are going to come get us!"

Her last exclamation caused everyone to wake up. The door at the top opened, casting light across the dark dungeon like basement, and Kronos came down looking very upset. His eye was twitching, showing his displeasure. The younger kids, including Maya, fled to the darkest corner. A few of the older ones got up slowly, subconsciously going into their old groups. Recently it had stopped, but why no one knew. Maybe they had too many kids, and it would be very dangerous for anyone to notice. Kronos stepped forward, causing a few of the older ones (including Percy) to flinch. Kara's blue-grey eyes flashed dangerously, she had seen him before; in her dreams. Silence reigned as Kronos walked around the room.

"I had guests today, very important guests. And then I heard a shout, and it broke off all conversation. I managed to convince them that it was just the TV that I left on. They left, now who was it that shouted," Kronos said, more like ordered.

No one answered.

"Who was it that shouted?!" Kronos screamed, everyone flinched and a few of the younger ones whimpered in fear.

"I- I did," Hazel whispered, looking at Kronos with wide gold eyes.

"You did, the new girl of course. Come with me."

Hazel didn't move, frozen in fear.

"Come with me," Kronos said, his voice a strangled calm.

Someone pushed Hazel, and she took a few steps forward. Kronos grabbed her upper-arms tightly and pulled her up the stairs. The last thing they saw of Hazel was her fearful gold eyes watching them as the door shut behind her, causing darkness to fall once again.

_*Back at the Station*_

Simp read the journal as Athena returned. She immediately went to where Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon were with Chiron. The three were getting their updates on the case; Poseidon had given the group the file. And now Zeus and Hades were getting the information.

_December 17, 2010_

_It has been six years since my brother died, seven years since Dad and Mom got in a divorce, and five years since Mom married Father (got pregnant and had Maya in the same year as they got married early January and had Maya late September). In those few years everything had changed. This isn't why I started writing this entry. Today, I saw the Milk Carton Kids again. It was odd though, as I didn't start down in the basement. I was in a passage way, I could see the road that it came from; Steinway Street (near the street clock). The lights flickered the closer I got to Steinway Street, before turning off completely. Now in complete darkness, I ran towards the street. But I couldn't get out of the tunnel, I banged my hand against the gate. Blood trailed down my arm. Eventually I gave up, and turned around. There was nowhere else to go but down the dark passage way. I went down, using the wall as my guide. Soon I ended up in front of a wall; angrily I hit my hand against it. The wall was hollow. I pressed against it and pushed. It turned inwards and soon I was inside the basement. There was no way to explain it; the kids didn't even seem to realize I was there. All of them were sleeping, except one. She was a girl, with black hair and electric blue eyes. I guessed she was one of the older ones. A young girl, around nine or so, was sleeping on her lap. Annabeth, that was the little girl's name. The older one was Thalia, she was probably fourteen or so… nothing had changed. They were all asleep, and no new kids had come in. It was still dark, and they probably didn't know about the wall… or they couldn't open it from that side._

_-Karen_

Simp stared at the journal for a while before jumping up. He knew where they were, or at least a way to get inside. If they could put a tracker on someone, have them go in the basement. They could find out where the kids were. This was great news. He ran into the meeting room and, ignoring the odd looks he got, slammed the journal on the table.

"Read it, quickly," Simp told them.

**Me: Yay! They actually have a good lead.**

**Review Here – If you review, the kids will get found faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I RECENTLY STARTED WATCHING SUPERNATURAL THAT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS! Listening to songs from Supernatural right now… this chapter's probably going to end badly.**

**Disclaimer – Nothing's mine except the Channing's…**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_At the Dungeon_

It was silent until the door at the top opened again. Hazel was thrown through, limp and pliant. Once the door shut Percy and Annabeth moved forward and pulled her over. Maya was watching silently, aquamarine eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. They all watched as the older kids worked relentlessly to wake her up. By the lump on the back of her head it looked as though she might have a concussion.

Kara was watching them with an unreadable expression, Maya close to her side. Everyone else was milling about. Their eyes had gotten so used to the darkness that they were sure going upstairs would burn their eyes. Suddenly one of the girls tripped, falling right in front of Kara. Her eyes were blank and Maya screamed. Everyone froze while Percy quickly dove over and covered her mouth. There was silence and it was a few minutes later that everyone allowed themselves some breathing room.

"Lou Ellen," Annabeth whispered quietly looking at the girl.

"Help me with her Perce," Aine said.

They grabbed her arms and legs and went off to the side where there was an empty hole in the wall. Lou Ellen was dumped there, for now at least. When it started to smell Kronos would take her away. No sooner, no late; after all he wouldn't want the small to waft upwards and the kids to possibly end up found.

"W- what happened?" Kara questioned.

Aine offered a small smile, not looking reassuring at all, "There's a bunch of kids down here, most of them having missed their vaccination or got sick. It's not uncommon for it to spread. Kronos doesn't really care if we get sick so he doesn't give us medications."

Thalia scoffed, "He wouldn't care if we murdered each other."

No one said anything.

_With Simp and Poseidon_

They were staring at where the secret passage should be. The bared doors of an unknown hole stared back at them. In their hands were flashlights, a few blankets, and other things they might need. Using a bolt cutter, they broke the padlock on the door before opening it. The screeching of un-oiled metal made them flinch.

"After you," Poseidon offered.

Simp didn't answer and peered inside the door with a flashlight. All that he could see was dripping water, stones, and dirt. With a small shrug he entered the tunnel, Poseidon following behind him. By the beam of the flashlight they walked through the tunnels, only a few rats breaking the silence by squeaking or skittering in front of them. Their footsteps echoed around them and it only seemed to get colder the further down they got.

"Dead end," Simp's voice broke the silence.

"He would have blocked it," Poseidon murmured, the flashlight's beam showing a pile of rocks, "So that the kids couldn't leave."

Simp moved forward and pulled out a rock. A hand fell through it, startling the two. The hand was still attached to an arm.

"The hell?" Simp murmured moving a few more rocks out of the way.

Together the two moved rocks out of the way before the dead body fell to the ground in front of them. The dead eyes of a girl stared up at them. Her dark hair surrounded her ashen face like a halo.

"I recognize her," Poseidon murmured, "She was on a milk carton; Bianca Di Angelo."

"Come on, if we found one we might find the others," Simp said.

"None alive, this is where he dumps the dead bodies."

Simp turned around to see that Poseidon had found another dead child. This one was male, Ethan something if he remembered right.

"Let's set up a few recording devices around here then. We might be able to find out who is doing this then and track him back to where they're keeping the kids," Simp suggested.

_Back to the Kids_

Silence was broken when the door swung open sharply. Gabe came down, wearing a pink bathrobe. Normally that wouldn't be terrifying, but Gabe was known to beat whoever laughed at him. Today Gabe went straight to Maya, who was trying to cower behind Kara.

"You, get up," Gabe said pointing at the five year old.  
>"Leave her alone!" Thalia demanded.<p>

The rest of the kids paled, staring at Thalia in terror. Not of her, but for her. If anyone got in the way of Gabe's prey… let's just say it's not pretty. Thalia, despite how pale she had gotten, was staring at Gabe.

"What did you say?" Gabe asked with barely controlled answer.

"Leave. Her. Alone," Thalia said through gritted teeth.

Gabe smacked Thalia so hard she spit out a tooth. Blood coated her lips as Gabe kicked her in the stomach. A few coughs escaped her before Gabe punched her with every inch of her life. Maya managed to escape, hiding behind Lou's dead body. Thalia collapsed, looking like she was dead. Everyone seemed to think she was.

"Looks like we're making a dump today," Gabe murmured wiping the blood off of his knuckles.

It seemed like Thalia wasn't breathing. Everyone else was watching her, completely worried. When Gabe turned to get Lou's body, Maya scurrying away in fear, Thalia opened her eyes and winked at the others before closing them again. Gabe tossed her over his shoulder roughly and everyone flinched. When no reaction appeared from Thalia they allowed themselves a breath of relief. Gabe glared at Maya.

"Next time, it's you," he promised.

The door shut behind the dead body, the nearly dead Thalia, and Gabe. Once the footsteps faded away everyone looked at each other.

"She's crazy," Percy said.

"Maybe that's what we need," Kara replied, "Crazy."

"If it helps us get out of here," Annabeth answered slowly, "I'm for it."

Frank turned to them, his hand on Hazel's cheek, "She's burning up…"

**Me: Things are heating up! **

**Review Here – If you review, I might skip a few years to get the kids out… your choice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I apologize, I have become obsessed with the SPN BB!Verse… There will be time skips, like a month at most. But this will be wrapped up in like two three chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Chocolate Covered Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Balls, try saying that five times fast.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_*At the Dumping Ground*_

It turned out that pretending to be dead with a bad head injury wasn't the best idea. Being lugged around like a piece of trash didn't help either. Soon she was completely out; unconscious would be a better choice of words. Not even when she was dumped onto the ground unceremoniously woke her up. Gabe, meanwhile, had been caught. But it seemed that Kronos had made all of his cronies put a fake tooth filled with quick killing poison in their mouths so that, when Gabe bit down on it, the poison was released and he could tell any secrets. Gabe was dead within minutes.

"Check the bodies," the honey blonde haired woman ordered.

"What's the point in that Athena?" Ares questioned, "They're dead."  
>"Do it anyways."<p>

Ares grumbled but did as Athena ordered. It was a good thing they did too. Thalia's weak heartbeat quickly put Ares into action. He grabbed his shoulder radio and quickly ordered for them to send Apollo, their onsite medical man, and call an ambulance. Athena moved over and quickly checked Thalia's breathing while their blonde medic ran inside.

"The ambulance was already on route, they'll be here in a few minutes," Apollo glanced up.

"Which Carton kid is this?" Ares asked gruffly.

"Don't know yet," Apollo answered, "I'm guessing she's one of the ones taken as a kid so we'll have to wait until she wakes up."

"I hate waiting."

The ambulance was soon here and they took Thalia straight to the hospital, where she wouldn't wake for two years.

_*With the Kids*_

Kronos was angry, very angry. So angry that even the older kids had grown nervous. They all knew that Kronos was bipolar, but never before had they seen him go from being incredibly happy to downright terrifying in a millisecond. Percy and Annabeth had taken to hiding the younger kids whenever the door even gave the slightest hint of being open. Maya was usually the first to be hidden, with Kara's help. Then Kara would randomly pick a spot in the children. It took them a bit to realize that Gabe never showed up again, but it didn't stop them from hiding the younger kids.

"Where do you think Gabe went?" Will questioned Percy one night.

"Don't know, don't really care," Percy replied trying to brush out Annabeth's hair with his fingers.

"Do you think Thalia managed it?" one of the younger kids questioned.

Kara froze, her finger's freezing in Maya's bluish hair.

"I don't know," Will said, "Her injuries were pretty bad and Gabe wasn't being gentle."

"What are you saying?" Annabeth demanded.

"That Thalia might be unconscious… who knows when help will come?"

The atmosphere turned grave and the young boy slowly moved away. Sighing silently, Percy finished brushing Annabeth's hairs with his fingers and began to braid it. Kara moved over from where she was standing next to Aine.

"All we can do now is wait," Kara said.

_*At the Station*_

"Thalia Grace, age seventeen. Daughter of Zeus and Amara Grace, her younger brother is Jason Grace. He's one of the milk carton kids too, he's fourteen. Amara died a few years after Jason was born, car crash." Hecate rattled off to Poseidon and Simp.

"Give the information to Zeus and tell him what hospital Ms. Grace is at," Poseidon replied handing back the tan file.

With a nod Hecate walked off. Poseidon leaned back in the swivel chair and ran a hand down his face. To his left Simp plopped down onto one of the cushioned-but-not-really-cushioned chair. Silence reigned around them, broken only by phone calls and the copy/fax machine beeping. Right next to them the printer started, causing Simp to start and Poseidon to reach for his tazer. They both looked sheepish when they noticed it and Poseidon quickly got up and grabbed the paper.

"What is it?" Simp questioned.

"They found the missing page of Kara's journal, the last entry before she was taken had been ripped out," Poseidon explained.

"Why are they faxing it to you?" Simp questioned.

"They're not, they're faxing me when I should meet them and where."

"When are we going?"

"Now."

_*At the Channing's Mansion*_

A butler met them at the door, opening the huge maple oak front doors. There were carvings of leaves and branches all the way up the door. Inside was huge and grand. Marble flooring and a gigantic staircase with two flights on the right and left made their way to the next story with a balcony in the middle, looking over the entryway. In the middle of the huge entryway was a dark oak table with an ornate vase filled with a bouquet of different colored roses.

A voice from the balcony cut into their viewing.

"I'm glad you could make it," a soft feminine voice cut through.

Looking up they realized just how beautiful Mrs. Channing is. Her hair was the color of Kara's, caramel, but curled like Maya's. Her face held more of Maya's structure, soft with slightly rounded cheeks, but had Kara's curved pink lips. Her eye color was Maya's, the color of aquamarine, but had Kara's almond shape. She was wearing a blue skin tight dress and black heels.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Mrs. Channing continued walking down the left staircase.

"We're just glad you contacted us. One of the Milk Carton kids were found alive," Poseidon told her, "Gravely injured though. She's still unconscious but we're hoping that when she wakes she will be able to tell us where the rest are."

Mrs. Channing's hopeful face fell again and she sighed.

"I'll take you to the sitting room, we can talk more with Jonathan there," Mrs. Channing said.

Mrs. Channing led them to the sitting room. It was a carpeted room with a lit fireplace and a few white couches and armchairs surrounding a glass coffee table. Mr. Channing was sitting in one of the armchairs with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Mr. Channing had Maya's dark hair, with the bluish tinge as well, and Maya's rounded Disney like eyes.

Sitting on the ground, reading what looked to be the fifth Harry Potter book, was a young boy. He had brown hair and greenish brown eyes. As soon as the boy noticed them his eyes flickered up and narrowed in on the two police officers.

"Jonathan, we have guests," Mrs. Channing said, her tone almost condensing.

"Calm yourself Isabel," Mr. Channing replied, slowly setting down and folding up his newspaper, "Beau go play with Adam."

Beau, as the boy was now named, quickly scurried out.

"You said you had part of Kara's journal," Simp said, getting to the point quickly.

"Just a page," Mrs. Channing answered, twisting a white handkerchief in her hands.

"It was her last journal entry. Her journal is incredibly important to this investigation."

"We would also like to look through her room," Poseidon said, "Her's and Maya's."

"Do you have a warrant?" Mr. Channing asked in a gruff tone.

Poseidon handed him the state issued warrant almost absentmindedly. It was taken roughly and Mr. Channing started to read it while Mrs. Channing looked between the two of them with an unreadable expression.

"Do you have the journal page?" Simp asked.

Mrs. Channing nodded silently before gracefully getting up. One of the maids came in, wearing the normal black and white outfit, and placed a tea tray in the middle of the glass coffee table. The maid scurried out, going back into the kitchen. A couple seconds later Mrs. Channing entered again, looking flustered. In her hands was what looked to be a piece of paper with blotches on it.

"I apologize for the terrible penmanship but it seemed that my daughter was writing hurriedly," Mrs. Channing apologized handing over the piece of paper.

"It's alright," Simp assured taking the proffered piece of paper.

"Looks legit," Mr. Channing interrupted handing Poseidon back the warrant.

"I'll show you to their rooms," Mrs. Channing said.

"Thank you."

The duo followed Mrs. Channing out while Mr. Channing went back to his newspaper. They walked up the flight of stairs and walked to the right. One of the door peeked open and greenish-brown eyes poked out. A little squeak was heard and then the door closed sharply. A small sigh escaped Mrs. Channing.

"Who's Beau?" Simp questioned.

"He's my… nephew," Mrs. Channing answered, "He and the girls were close."

"How long is he here?"

"Just another week, he lives in France but flew over for the summer."

"I take it he's not… doing well?"

Mrs. Channing shook her head and left it at that.

"Maya's room is across the hall, this is Kara's," Mrs. Channing said, "I trust you can take it from here."  
>"Yes, thank you," Poseidon answered.<p>

"I just want my daughters back."

Mrs. Channing turned and walked back down the hall.

Kara's door was the same as the others, maple with designs. Opening the door showed that she had a clear view of the garden outside. She had one of those circular window seats and white curtains. Her walls were painted cream with pictures on the wall and a few quotes on wood things. At first they couldn't find her bed, but then they realized there were two stories to her room. The bottom was clearly where she would hang out with friends. There was a few beanbags and comfortable chairs placed strategically throughout the room and a desk by another window. A few tables with random knick-knacks placed on them were around the room as well. There was even a bar, filled with soda and food, off to the left.

They went up the twisting stairs to the top and found her bed. It was placed in the wall with a glowing fish tank surrounding it. To their right was a walk in closet and to the left a bathroom. Across from the bed was a little alcove where a purple beanbag was placed and a few writing utensils and books. There was a light above it, still on, slowly moving from one color to another.

"You check downstairs I'll look up here," Simp suggested.

"You just want to go through her closet," Poseidon retorted.

"I have a few teenage niece's. I've had to grab things for them before."

**Me: You don't want to go through them searching the house, I don't… but I figured that I would at least have them going to Kara's room. Plus I wanted to add the last three sentences and it wouldn't make sense without them going to her room anyways.**

**Review here: I'm bored…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I have decided! This is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_*At the Channings Mansion a Couple Hours Later*_

Simp gently knocked on the walls of Kara's closet. It wasn't like he actually expected to find something. And he didn't. Going back to her room he examined the fireplace with an apprehensive look. Something seemed wrong with it; other than the fact that there was a fireplace in a teen girl's room in the first place. Moving closer he knocked on the bricks in the back. The knock echoed behind it, sounding hollow.

Moving out into the hallway Simp called for Poseidon.

"What?" Poseidon questioned.

"Think I found a secret room, behind the fireplace," Simp said, leading him up the stairs.

"Really?"

Together the two moved the bricks behind the fireplace to the side.

"Ladies first," Poseidon said.

With a glare, Simp crawled through the fireplace and entered the small secret room. Poseidon followed, looking around. It was pretty dark, but there was a lamp light on a dark oak desk pushed in the corner. Feeling around Simp found the light switch and flicked it on. Immediately the whole room was illuminated. Behind them was another fireplace, this mantle was painted cream with some etched ineligible words; most likely a made up language. Poseidon took a quick picture of it with his phone and sent it to Hecate.

Around them were sketches. Some were of the kids, others of the area they were at, and a few more of the house. Poseidon took pictures of those too, sending them to Hecate as well. Simp moved around the old furniture, to the desk, while Poseidon looked at the sketches.

_Dear Aine,_

_I know you're missing now (you're with the Milk Carton kids), but I still feel the need to write to you. Is that odd? This letter will never go to you, I know that, but yet I feel that it will. For all I know, you could die like the others. I feel like a mean, bad, terrible, rude, whatever else you could consider me really as a friend. I haven't written you in years… not since Lance. If you didn't know, Mom re-married. You know the Channing's, the ones that you said we would never meet… well Mom married their Dad. Jonathan and Shaelyn have moved away. They're twenty now and I guess they don't want to know me. I'm the new Channing. I miss being a Brown though… I miss Lance… I miss Dad. I miss California too. We moved to outer New York, near Xavier's institute. Mom's due for labor soon. I'm going to have a sister! It's actually not that exciting. I'm sure I'll feel different when she comes but right now I don't really want a new sibling. Maybe it's because this will feel real. That Lance actually is gone. I see him sometimes, Lance. Just out of the corner of my eye. He never talks, just stands there. Occasionally he'll smile, or look at something. It's like he's my guardian angel. He's saved me a few times. He helps me too; if I ask for it, like when I lose something. He'll just look at one place and there's where it is. I asked where you were once… and some of the other MC Kids. He just looked at the map on my wall. Same spot every-single-time, I have it marked now. Don't know what I'll do with it. Not like I can go to the police and tell them that my dead brother has been helping me and told me where the MC kids are. They'll lock me up Aine! Am I insane… for thinking I can see him. Maybe it'll stop when my new sister's here. My dreams are getting more and more common, same with the random seeing things that aren't there. Should I be locked up? Mr. Channing (Never Dad never) has told me to grow up and stop acting like a kid. That I'm an adult now, I should act like one. _

_Did I ever tell you, about my father? I don't think I have. He, he got my mother pregnant when they were only around eighteen. My mother was turning nineteen soon. There were some problems though, at his work. And he left. My mother never saw him again. She believed that he would return, that if I ever needed his help that I should look to the sun and pray. Pray as hard as I could and that he would come. My mother also mentioned that he seemed to know things before it happened. That he didn't seem surprised when she told him she was pregnant, or when work called with problems. He even told her that he would be gone for a long time. Mom gave me a picture of him, it's attached. Anyways… I never told you about the visions completely, I haven't been honest. I- I know where they are. I've seen the house! I know how they're treated! It's terrible Aine, I hope you'll be okay…_

_~Kara_

_p.s. I've seen some things, I think I'm next… my unborn sister and I…_

"Hey Poseidon," Simp called, "Check the map."

Poseidon walked over, "Why?"

"There's only one circle, on Titan Rd."

Simp stood quickly before moving over, staring right at the circle. It was small, right where a house would be.

"It's in the middle," Simp said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Poseidon snarked, "Why are we looking at this circle?"

"Kara, something she wrote in her letter."

Poseidon glanced at the letter. Gently picking it up, something slipped between the folds. A picture fluttered to the ground. Startled Simp picked it up and immediately recognized the blonde hair and sky blue eyes of Apollo. Grabbing the recent picture of Kara, the two officers could see the relation to the two. They also remember that Apollo went on a mission eighteen years ago and returned recently to find the women he was planning to propose to (and finally settle down with) had gotten married. He hadn't made contact with them since.

"I didn't know Apollo had a daughter…" Poseidon murmured.

"Apparently," Simp replied.

They glanced at each other before Poseidon grabbed the sketch of the house.

"I bet this is the house on Titan Road," Poseidon told Simp.

Simp glanced back at the map in his hand before turning back to Poseidon. For a second the two stared at each other before leaving the secret room and returned downstairs. They left, without even acknowledging the Channing's in the hallway.

"Hecate," Poseidon barked into the walkie-talkie, "Get police cars to Titan Road, include Apollo and Artemis in that group!"

"Poseidon?" Hecate said softly, "Thalia woke up. There's a group heading their already."

_*At the Hospital with Thalia*_

Thalia stared at her father, the one she hadn't seen in years. He was more forlon, more wrinkles, and his hair was grayer. There was even a beard now, something he used to tell her he would never get.

"Thalia," Zeus' voice was choked, his weathered hand reached out to touch her cheek.

Thalia flinched a bit, unused to kind touch anymore. The look on Zeus' face was one of complete pain. Slowly he moved his hand back to his side.

"Are they going?" Thalia questioned, ignoring the hurt on her father's place, "Are they getting the others?!"

"They're on their way, Poseidon and Simp are going as well," Zeus informed her, going into business like mode.

Thalia recognized it and went silent.

_At the Basement of the House on Titan Road_

They were celebrating Jason's sixteenth birthday, well sort of. Ever since Kara came two years ago, with the date, they had been keeping track. They quickly managed to draw out a rough outline of a calendar on the wall, with the help of some loose rocks, and figured out that it was now July first. Kara, now nineteen, Aine, twenty-six now, Maya, seven, were all staring at the door. When they had found out that Aine had known Kara, saved Kara from bullies a few years before and, despite the age difference, they became good friends.

"Why are you three staring at the door?" Annabeth demanded, "It's Jason's sixteenth birthday."

"Something's going to happen," Kara replied shortly.  
>"Okay, I understand Kara, but Maya… Aine… really?" Annabeth demanded.<p>

Maya turned her wide aquamarine eyes to Annabeth, "Kara's feelings always turn out to be something."

Aine just shrugged, "Kara saved me from getting ran over. Said that I shouldn't cross the road, turned out that the lady I was going to cross with died from getting ran over by a car."

Annabeth scoffed before moving back to Percy, who was watching the three as well. Everyone froze at the sound of sirens overhead. Kara's mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"They're here," she whispered before jumping as the door opened and Kronos ran down.

"EVERYONE ON THE WALL! NOW!"

Aine and Kara stood their ground while Maya got grabbed and pulled to the back by another kid.

"You can't order us around anymore! Let us go!" Kara demanded while Aine tried to get by Kronos.

Kronos slammed Aine against the basement wall; his piercing gold eyes staring at her before he punched her across the face. Aine's face snapped to the side by the sheer force of it and her eyes began to water. Footsteps banged above them and Kara and the others began to call. Aine struggled against Kronos' vice like grip, while Kronos continued to kick her.

"AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" Kronos roared.

Percy stepped forward, "After all you've done for us?! You've beaten us, took us from our homes! We were your slaves!"

The door above creaked open as the officer's opened it, at the same time that Percy hit Kronos across the face, causing everyone to freeze and go quiet.

"Percy hit Kronos," Will breathed out in awe.

Percy himself looked startled while Nico cheered and hugged Percy tightly. Two people ran down the stairs at the noise. A girl with auburn hair, nearly matching Kara's in color, and a boy with blonde hair. Kara stared at the man in shock, her lips forming words but no sound coming out. The man stared at Kara back, with equal shock.

"Apollo," the women said, her voice clipped, "Help me."

She had somehow gotten Kronos in handcuffs, holding him tightly. Apollo, as the man was now named, snapped out of his shock and quickly moved over to the women.

"Artemis," Apollo said, "Why don't you take Kronos up, I'll get the kids out."  
>Artemis glanced at Apollo before nodding and taking a limp Kronos up the stairs. Will moved over and quickly examined Aine's injuries, telling her that she would be just fine. There were no bumps on her head so he assumed that she would be fine.<br>"I agree, good job," Apollo said, "Now kiddos, let's go get you out of here."

For a second no one moved, until Percy and Jason both went up the stairs. Annabeth and Piper followed, with Leo and Calypso following after. Slowly Aine and Will went up, Nico running after them. Kara waited until Maya was with her before going up, not giving a second glance to Apollo. Everyone else trailed after them. Apollo pulled up the rear. Police officers were trailing around the house, looking for every piece of evidence and anymore kids that could be here. They found another room, filled with people that seemed to know Jason. Some kid named Octavian was found dead in there, with the other kids.

A couple of school buses pulled up, some more police officers driving them. The kids loaded up, to be taken to a hospital before reuniting with their family. Apollo kept Kara, and to an extent Maya, from leaving. Maya stood outside the school bus, one foot in the bus, while Kara looked at Apollo.

"What?" She snapped, ignoring Percy looking outside the window in worry.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"What?!" she sounded incredulous.

"I returned last year, but your mother already married again."

"Did you know? That I had a brother, a twin?"

Apollo looked away, "Lance… I knew. Before I left I found out that your mother was having twins."

Kara watched him, "Did you know he died, 2004."

"I know."

Kara glared at him before walking onto the School Bus. The bus drove away, leading the kids back to (possibly) their families. It would take a bit, but eventually… everyone would be okay.

**Me: Terrible way of ending the story but it'll work.**

**Review Here – CHOCOLATE!**


	9. Epilogue

**Me: The Epilogue I promised to a reviewer.**

**Disclaimer Here – Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, No offense to you, I've never wrote, a really good song, but I felt that I had too HEY!**

**3****rd**** Percy POV (Like HOO)**

_*Five Years Later*_

Percy never thought he would meet his father, but now he's living with him. And he never thought he would see the other Milk Carton Kids again, yet their parents/guardians got together to get them all together again. They thought it would be good, for healing. Most of them were adults now, if they weren't they were at least teenagers. Aine was thirty-one now, and had two kids. They didn't come, they stayed with their father. Percy had only kept in regular contact with Annabeth and his cousins, Nico and Thalia. It had been five years, and Percy was engaged. Their wedding was a beach wedding and Poseidon suggested that Percy at least invited the kids he had grown up with.

"You ready Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked; her blonde curls flipped over her shoulder.

As always, Percy thought that Annabeth was the most gorgeous girl on the planet.

"Of course Wise Girl," Percy replied, wiping the shaving cream off his face.

"We're heading to the cabin's on Long Island," Annabeth reminded him.

Percy gently pecked her cheek, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know."

"We're picking up Kara and Maya," Annabeth said, tracing her fingers on his cheek before leaving.  
>"Annabeth… you're not serious right? Annabeth. Annabeth!" Percy called, throwing the towel in the hamper and chasing after her.<p>

The chase ended up all over the house, over the furniture and into the kitchen. Eventually Percy had Annabeth pinned on the ground, tickling her wildly.

"Hahahaha! Peheheehercy! Stahahahap!" Annabeth laughed before flipping Percy over and pinning him to the ground.

Her face floated above his and Percy gave her his usual smirk. Annabeth's beautiful gray eyes rolled and she leaned down forward.

"We're picking up Kara cause she doesn't have a car, Maya already needed a ride," Annabeth said into Percy's ear, "And I already promised."

She pecked his lips, leaving Percy laying there dazed, before getting up to put on her Yankee's cap. One of Percy's shirts was tossed to him, a blue one with a white design on it. Pulling it on, Percy grabbed the keys to the Prius. It took him a few minutes to unhook them from the old belt loop. And it was only because Annabeth took it from him that they even got off.

"I'm driving, you can't find your way out of a paper bag without help," Annabeth muttered, going towards the Prius.

"That was one time!"

_*At the Cabin's*_

It was awkward at first, Percy could admit that much. No one had seen each other for five years, at least not all together. Sure, there had been a few small groups together; like when Aine got married, or when Thalia joined the Police force under Artemis' small group, also when Nico finally decided to go visit Bianca's grave, the day Kara finally stood up to Mr. Channing and got kicked out. All those times small groups of the Milk Carton Kids showed their support and either helped out those, or held a party for them.

"Perce!" Jason called, waving at him from his spot next to Thalia.

There were a few kids, toddlers to small children, ran around the cabin's. A few of the Retired Police officers that had helped them stood around, watching over the small children or chatting with the group of Milk Carton Kids they had personally affected in some way. Percy made his way to Jason, pulling him into a bro hug. Kara and Maya immediately went over to where Will and a few other people were, Aine talking with Nico.

"Hey man," Percy said, fumbling over the next words, "Wouldyouliketobemybestman?"

"Slow down, repeat that," Jason said laughing.  
>"Would you like to be my best man?"<p>

Jason stopped laughing and stared at Percy with wide eyes.

"You finally asked?!" Jason said.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Dude, I'd love to be your best man."

"Great!"

Percy got clapped on the back, Jason laughing again and teasing him. It looked like Piper had said yes to being her Matron of Honor (as Piper was married to Jason) and the other girls agreed to be her bridesmaid. The other guys had agreed to be his groomsman. The Milk Carton Kids all sat around the fire; singing, laughing, and generally having a good time. During times like this, they could finally relax. They would never forget it, most of them had grown up in that basement, but they wouldn't let it keep them from having fun.

**Me: THE END!**

**Review Here – PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND NO, I WILL NOT BE WRITING THEIR BEACH WEDDING! IF YOU WISH TO WRITE IT JUST SEND ME A REVIEW AND YOUR IDEA!**


End file.
